


R  骚攻和冰山美人

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 一个段子
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship, 肖战王一博
Kudos: 13





	R  骚攻和冰山美人

扩写一位友友的看图说话   
骚攻和冰山美人

肖赞打开家门微微一怔，一双不属于他的男士皮鞋被摆放在了自己的拖鞋旁边，也取代了这个家里唯一的另外一双拖鞋。

于是他便知道，是王壹博提前回来了。

“王壹博？” 肖赞脱了西装外套，掸了掸挂在了门口。

“王壹博...？” 没人应声，他从客厅走到卧室，最后在主卧的浴缸里找到了刚下飞机就赶来讨嫌的男人。

王壹博的那双腿跟他的雕塑一样漂亮，悠闲地舒展着，显得又直又长。腿的主人不甘示弱，意味深长地侧着脸，把最完美的下颚线展现在他的面前。

肖赞的洁癖在疯狂促使他把人丢出去，但一想到这是自己老公，万般无奈，最后只是锋利的眉尾抽了抽：“你发什么骚呢，衣服换了没？一股子飞机味儿别糟蹋我的浴缸...喂！”

“宝宝，” 王壹博忽略了肖赞的惊呼，把人拽到自己腿上搂着细腰就开始动手动脚，故意露出一副委屈的神通，实则话语间就解了美人三颗前襟的扣，“你都不想我吗？我想死你了都，快给老公亲一口...”

“谁想你啊…唔！！” 肖赞被人亲的说不出话，身下的大手也恶劣地伸进了本就绷的死紧的西装裤里，游走在臀瓣之间，弄的他软了骨头，搂着人坐在浴缸里喘气儿，“你别在这里发//情啊你…”

“可是我这儿等不了了，你摸摸，” 王壹博抓着人的手拉开自己的裤链，让肖赞红着耳根给自己摸了摸，“要憋坏了。”

“坏了最好，省的整天作孽。” 肖赞还是敛着表情，除了衣服被剥的七七八八和面颊上泛的不正常的红之外，完全看不出动情的迹象。可王壹博知道，他身下那处穴眼儿肯定在一小股一小股地冒水。

那穴眼是个宝贝，绞的紧但刚好能吃下他整根的东西，稍微往里捅一捅就收不了地躲，奈何碍着面子还得硬着头皮给他肆无忌惮地弄。每次王壹博故意羞他，问：“老公操的爽不爽？”，肖赞都不做声，顶多臭着脸哼哼唧唧两声。

这时候王壹博就得逞了，他会把人拽到身下更大力地操，操到美人终于受不住了哇的一声开始哭，蹬着腿又喷又射，翻着白眼好像要爽死过去了才开始求饶：

“轻点…轻点呜啊呃——！！老公…老公慢点儿操吧呜呜…”

王壹博爱惨了他的这种反差，其魅力不仅仅在于肖赞高潮以后依恋地搂着他叫他的名字时的温存，也因为他知道，他的漂亮宝贝在外头是多么意气风发，以及冷着脸吓跑好几个实习生的气场。

这天最后还是在浴室里做了，肖赞也为那句“坏了才好”的话付出了代价。

王壹博手箍的死紧，不让他跑，揉开美人的屁股草草用手指搞了搞就开始往里挤。好在那温热的地方仿佛早就习惯了被粗大的东西开拓，没一会儿就顺畅，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音在浴室里被染上了情欲的水汽，听的人恍惚着很容易就高潮。

“宝宝，你吸的好紧，好湿...” 肖赞红着脸不搭理他的浑话，王壹博不介意，身下包裹住他粗大的那处吸的他头皮发麻，喘着粗气干红了眼。

他干的急了总觉得还不够，最后竟叼着肖赞的奶头又咬又舔：“奶给老公吃，快点，捧起来。” 

“你他妈...呃嗯——！！你有病啊你...啊！！” 肖赞身前的那两颗果实被吮的高高肿起，周边的软肉也留下了一道道指印，最后周边敏感到一碰人就开始抖，实在是糟蹋的太过。

王壹博这次做的比离开前凶的多，最后还要射在人嘴里才罢休。

“嘴巴张开。” 情事中的男人跟平常嘻嘻哈哈的模样全然不同，不达目的不罢休。彼时肖赞已经从浴缸里被报到淋浴下，又从淋浴下辗转回到了床上，早就打着哭嗝，话都不会说了。

“啊啊呃——！！哈啊…” 精液的味道有些咸腥，他不喜欢，平常他得逼着王一博吃一周的菠萝，吃到快要上火才勉强给他口一次。今天大概真是被干昏头了，稀里糊涂洁癖也顾不上了…

“咽下去，宝宝，咽下去。” 

咕咚一声，肖赞吃了，吃完又抽抽嗒嗒地开始哭了，泪腺失禁似的，被王一博亲了又亲，哄了又哄，洗了澡搂着背终于才停下，累得沉沉睡去。

王壹博看着爱人好几天不见的脸，乐的笑出声。他想到曾经有朋友问他为什么跟肖赞在一起，明明肖赞看起来是真的冷漠无情，石头般的心，想不出如何有人能将这颗心化开。

他接着床头灯昏暗的光线拨弄人的睫毛，暗暗想道，虽然肖赞平常嘴确实倔了点，整天说他讨嫌，每次他出差都装出一副无所谓的样子，他回来前打电话也不说想他，可他知道，肖赞比谁都爱他。

今天回到家时他先去冰箱拿了一瓶气泡水，冰箱上分明用他从京都带回来的吸铁石贴着一张暖黄色的便利贴纸。上面写着，“回家还有3天。”

他原本该是三天后的航班到家。

“啵。” 王壹博对着人的脑门儿响亮地亲了一口，关了灯，搂着爱人睡了。

他从来都知道，肖赞爱他，跟他爱肖赞一样。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
